fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy Ziperator
Galaxy Ziperator is a Pyrus Galaxy Ziperator that is partnered with Kodo. He is known to have a very positive attitude. Information Description Soaring threw the skies at extreme speeds, Galaxy Ziperator dives on his opponents like an ominious Asteroid. He is very agile and only the quickest of Bakugan and even land a hit on him. He has a high pitched call which deafens his enemies and allows him to blast them with his powerful energy waves while they are distracted. His wings are made of pure Dark Matter, If the opponent touches them, they will be corrupted and won't be able to control themselves, even attacking their own team members. Galaxy Ziperator has the abilities to copy other Bakugan's DNA and is able to take their form and use some of their abilities. He can survive in almost any environment. Personality Galaxy Ziperator is a happy and vibrant Bakugan. He rarely gets angry or upset but is still quite competitive when it comes to battle. He gets along well with other Bakugan even if they don't react the same way. He is willing to try anything even if he knows that he might fail or not be very good at it. He holds a great respect for his teammates and understands why people act the way they do, not holding a grudge just because of the way they act. Relationships Kodo To be filled later. Giga Plitheon To be filled later. Mecha Scaboid To be filled later. Eos To be filled later. History Background Bakugan: Olympian War Powers and Abilities Special Abilities and Techniques Notable Quotes *(To Gelus) "You shouldn't be fighting in your current condition." *(To Ecimar) "Stand down, or things are gonna get ugly." 'Ability Cards' *'Dark Nebulous': Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Galaxy Ziperator. If the opponent is any form of Darkus, Pyrus or Ventus the transfer amount is doubled. *'Cascade Star: '''Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. *'Gate Crasher: Destroys the opponents gate card even if it hasn't been opened yet and replaces it with one belonging to the user. If there is no gate on the field, one of mine will be set. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'''Mirror Void: Reflects all abilities and gates the opponent used in their last turn, with double the affect. *'Solar Storm: '''The opponent may not use abilities or gates that affect aspects other than G-Power. *'Mega Flare: Adds 400 Gs to Galaxy Ziperator. '''Fusion Ability Cards *'Supreme Galaxy': For every Fusion ability card the opponent has played his round, they lose 300 Gs. *'Dead Star Implode:' The user may add another Bakugan to the field and it may use a single ability. That ability has its affect shared with all other Bakugan on the field that belong to the user. *'Dark Matter Blaze': Any negative affects that the opponent tries to inflict on Galaxy Ziperator during their next turn are reflected. 'Ultimate Ability Card' *'Black Star': Nullifies all of the opponents abilities, adding 600 Gs to Galaxy Ziperator and subtracting 300 Gs from the opponent. Trivia *He is often considered the happiest and most positive Bakugan on the team. Gallery Bakugan Galaxy Ziperator (remake).png|Galaxy Ziperator Galaxy Ziperator Ball Form (New).png|Galaxy Ziperator (ball form) Human Galaxy Ziperator (Human).jpg|Galaxy Ziperator in his Human form Category:Bakugan Category:Kodo Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Olympian War Category:Male Bakugan